Blind Date
by Steelers1023
Summary: Modern AU. What happens when you are set up on a blind date with the boss you hate? What happens when you are set up on a blind date with a certain employee you hate? Maleficent Thorn is the Chief of The Homicide Department of The LAPD. Diaval Corvus is a Homicide Dectective that works for Chief Thorn. Niether are very fond of the other. Warning this is not your average love story.
1. Maleficent Thorn

AN: Greetings! This is my first regular fanfic not cross over. I hope you guys enjoy it! This chapter is just introduction of Maleficent on who she is and what kind of situation she is in. The date will come later. Right now I am just setting up the scene. Please review and give me feed back. Reviews are much appreciated! I apologize if its not very good being its my first regular fanfic. Now, onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent. The rights belong to the wonderful Disney.

Chapter 1: Maleficent Thorn

"No one goes home until this evidence is found!" Yells Chief Thorn.

"Yes, Thorn!" Replies the Homicide Detectives working the current murder case.

"Good! Now, I am heading home!

If I find out that anyone left before that evidence was found tonight, mark my words, you will regret your mistake.

I will not be merciless again, Detective Corvus." Threatens the brunette in a low tone and eyes narrowed to slits like a snake.

"Yes, ma'am!" The dark haired detective responds with a curt nod of his head.

"Goodnight. I will see you all in the morning."

With that, Thorn turns on her 2 inch black heels and heads out of the precinct.

The chief drives her 2013 Black Ford Mustang to her apartment in Burbank, California.

She walks into her complex which is fairly nice being that she is the Head of The Homicide Department of The LAPD.

The woman immediately kicks off her high heels and hits the showers.

Maleficent twists the knob to the coldest setting she can manage which is barely an inch away from the off position.

The Chief was never someone that favored heat. She absolutely despised the Summer season in LA ever since she was a little girl. Winter and Fall are the woman's favorite times of the year in California, but she still yearns for the lovely climates of Washington D.C where her dream job lies.

For years, her dream was to become The Director of the FBI. The boss of the FBI as her mom called it. Sadly, it was never meant to be. Thorn's life took a turn for the worst which in the end demolished her ultimate goal. She settled for Homicide Detective until she was liable for the position she holds currently.

Thorn steps under the shower head letting the chilliness of the water overtake her body. The scars on her back start to relax as the icy water cools the once hot burns from many years ago.

When Thorn was a child, her parents were divorced. Her dad moved to California while her mom stayed in Washington D.C with joint custody over the girl.

Maleficent's mom was The Director of the FBI when she was a child. The girl always looked up to her mother as a role model because she put the bad guys away that threatened the country. That's how child Maleficent interpreted her mom's job.

Her mom was always very strong and independent. She never let anyone boss her around because she was in charge and it was a title she held highly. There was no unorthodox conduct according to her mother. She didn't tolerate rule breakers. Though, of course, she never let power go to her head. In most dire of situations, she would let some things slide for those with no other alternatives. If someone missed work because of a death in the family, she would not punish them. Times like those were inevitable and unpreventable. It was in Thorn's DNA to become Director of the FBI when she grew up.

10 years after Maleficent was born, her mother was murdered by a hired assassin. It didn't take long to catch the killer who was brought to justice as well as the man who hired him.

Thorn was sent to live with her father in California. Her father, Tony Thorn, is a kind man that worked as a Fireman for the LAFD.

The child was very distressed after her mother's death, but thankful that the people responsible were put in jail.

Night after night, Maleficent would cry and scream in agony for her mom. Day after day, she would remain stolid and quiet.

She put on facades to hide all the grief and pain she felt at night due to her mother's death. She took the loss to heart for many many years until reaching the age 15.

At this point in her life, she came to terms with the loss of her mother. Her life long dream to take her mother's place as Director was her main concern now.

Thorn started high school at 15 which was her motivator to concentrate all her efforts on academics in order to get into a proper college. A college that would be her ticket to becoming a field agent in the FBI and later, Director.

Once more, the woman was denied this wondrous future.

Age 16, the teen had an accident that destroyed her back. Scars of all shapes and sizes had to be created in order to return her back to normal. Tons of surgery needed to be done to her already charred back. She still has to go to a special back doctor for a monthly check up to make sure that nothing has come out of place. The incident haunts her to this very day.

When she finished off college and applied to become a field agent for the FBI, she was denied because of her accident. The fact that her back could still be problematic and potentially dangerous to her health was the reason she was rejected. Her back is in good condition as of now and then, but there is the possibility that it could fail and endanger her life.

Maleficent was devastated by the rejection of her life long goal. Her way of following her mother's footsteps and making her proud. She almost committed suicide at one point because of the fact that the man that caused her pain became Director.

The man, Stefan Rex, never got caught for the crime he committed against her because he ran away never to be seen again. When she tried to blame the man, no one believed her because no one decided to look further into the incident. Teenagers just being stupid was the police's argument against Maleficent's claim. Being a minor, her name wasn't said on the news along with the accident. To everyone who watched the news, she was nothing but a dumb teenager that made an awful mistake that she probably deserved.

Eventually, Maleficent came to the decision that she needed to go into law enforcement. She needed to honor her mother in some way.

The plan would be to become the boss of whatever job she decided upon.

She settled on becoming a Homicide Detective because of her mother's murder. The best way Thorn could hail her mother was to solve other people's murders. That was her thoughts on the matter.

Maleficent looked into NYPD, Chicago PD, and other northern police forces, but none would take her because of her injury. She was looking for a colder climate. LAPD was her last resort because she grew very tired of rejection.

Maleficent went into the force as a no non sense kind of person. A very strict and get it done now and fast woman. No mistakes were to be made in her presence. Thorn became very bitter as well. She became "evil" according to some colleagues. Some began calling her "The Mistress of Evil" after her very villainous attitude and obvious name relation to a certain Disney villain.

Maleficent wouldn't let sorrow and pain become hinderers this time, no. As said before, in school she was quiet and stolid. She was weak. Now, she is using her hurt and pain as her drive to do what her mom once did. Yes, she pushed everyone around until they either quit or accepted that this was how she worked. Many feared the woman whenever she was around.

When she made Chief, her name was poison to many. Lots of the detectives despised her, but that didn't deflate the woman. Yes, she has come accustomed to various insults and treatment. It is a fact that she has no intentions to take real offense to.

Sure, she'll have fun tormenting some people when someone blatantly calls her out, but otherwise the names mean nothing to her.

Maleficent has no friends. In school, she kept to herself and at work, she is cast as a villainess.

She doesn't mind the loneliness because of her unfortunate encounter with "true love". It doesn't exist in her mind so neither should friends as well. Friends can lead to such relationships and she has no intention of running that course again.

The only friend she has is her father. He always is by her side through everything and stands by every choice.

Her father has recently though tried to convince her to give dating one more chance, but Maleficent still objects such an idea. Frequently, her dad would have her over for a meal and there would "happen" to be someone at the table that is around her age. The man would then say that he had to go into "work" leaving the 2 alone. She still has not a clue how Tony finds all these men that are around her age.

Maleficent was, at first, extremely annoyed at her father's set ups, but slowly became more amused. She would usually scare the guy with her signature glares and cold attitude. It was very entertaining in the woman's eye.

Maleficent has all these thoughts running through her head as she finishes her shower then gets out and puts on her night wear. Her night wear consisting of a plain form fitting black T-shirt and plain grey sleep shorts.

Thorn makes her way to her living room couch and turns her tv onto the news. It is her nightly ritual to watch nightly national news until she falls asleep. She likes to keep up with the world and all it's events.

Tonight, Maleficent drifts off to sleep after a murder report concerning a mother of 2 kids in North Carolina.

AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know I didn't put in Maleficent's accident because it shall be revealed in due time. I apologize up front for any inaccuracies concerning FBI or police requirements. Corvus means raven in Latin and Rex means king in Latin. This is fiction and it made most sense to me regarding my meanings of Maleficent being rejected. Thank you all who ready my story. Until next time! :)


	2. Diaval Corvus

AN: Chapter 2, yay! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was pretty interesting to write. This is going to be a comedy by the way. Not just drama and romance. Sorry for not mentioning that earlier. Also, I have 3 other fics in case any were interested. :) Now, onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent. The rights belong to the wondrous Disney.

Chapter 2: Diaval Corvus

"I will not be merciless again, Detective Corvus." Threatens the brunette in a low tone and eyes narrowed to slits like a snake.

"Yes, ma'am!" The dark haired detective responds with a curt nod of his head.

"Goodnight. I will see you all in the morning."

With that, Thorn turns on her 2 inch black heels and heads out of the precinct.

"Man, you just got chewed out, Bro." Detective Mason cockily says once Thorn has entered the elevator.

"Is she always like that?" Corvus asks his partner.

Corvus is a new detective, as of now.

"Yes. You being a newbie, sure as hell don't help your case, dude. She likes to always yell at fresh meat."

"Really? I didn't mean to come in late. It was because of traffic. I don't control the cars ahead of me." Diaval questions and voices in a worried tone.

"Oh, yes. Very much. Dude, you either quit now if you don't have the backbone or you suck it up and hate her like everyone else." The other detective informs the black haired man.

"Hate her?"

"Why of course. Everyone here secretly hates that woman. Don't let her looks fool you, man. She'll easily cut your head if she has to."

"I actually kinda liked her up and until now."

"You may now, bud, but give her 1 week and you'll learn. You will learn my friend." Mason finishes his spiel to his new partner nodding his head up and down repeatedly to reinforce his point.

"Has she always been that harsh? Even when she still worked as a detective?" Divial queries finding it hard to believe that anyone could always be so spiteful all the time.

"Yes. Even when she just joined the force. That part hasn't changed one bit, Corvus."

"Do you know if there was any specific reason why she is like that?"

"What am I the sphinx? What's this? What's that?

I don't know nor do I give a flip why my boss acts like she does, man! Either way, she is still my boss, so doesn't matter!

And dude, looking her up using your sources for looking up suspects, big no no. That is illegal. Don't you dare do that. If you want those kinds of answers, you can be my guest and question the wrench yourself!" The older detective says mockingly and instructs in the end.

This was Diaval's first day on the job.

Months passed and the man certainly understood what Mason meant by his saying "everyone hates Thorn" by now.

Diaval was never one to really truly hate a person. He always liked to find the good in a person, but Thorn stood on her own under one category in his mind. That one category being inexplicably evil.

Never has he met someone as cruel and vial as this cold hearted woman. He swears that Thorn has never once been kind to anyone.

The slightest complement she gives is at the end of each solved case. Those words are "good work guys". She says them very speedily and without any emotion in her tone.

The rest of the time, Chief yells and criticizes the Detectives for almost anything out of line.

"Why were you late this morning?!"

"Why aren't you working on that case instead of chatting it up with your partner?!"

"I want that paperwork on my desk first thing in the morning or you'll be fired!"

The list goes on and on. It is never ending.

Diaval specifically remembers the "Villainess", that's what he called her nowadays to his coworkers, screaming at him for coming into work with workout clothing.

He had decided to go out for a run and then use the showers at work and change into his proper attire at the precinct. The man didn't have enough time to get back home. Diaval did arrive on time and he tried to explain his reasoning to his boss, but she didn't give a care. No, all she saw was an employee that was an embarrassment to the LAPD because he was wearing inappropriate clothing for the job!

Now, he absolutely and positively loathes Chief Thorn. He longs that one day someone will come and replace her. Sadly, after months and months of praying, his wish never came true. After his first year, Corvus accepted that Thorn was here to stay and that he just needed to suck it up like everyone else which he does now.

Diaval never bothered to look up the woman following his older partner's advice.

The Detective still wants to learn of this villainous woman's past, but he doesn't want to jeopardize his job nor face the wrath of the Chief. He has been on that side of the table for long enough. Playing rebel for a good amount of time finally ended when the villainess threatened his job.

Corvus does his work like everyone else the best he can without any complaint while his boss is around. Then he usually heads to the sports bar and has some drinks to clear his mind of his awful day at work.

He still doesn't have enough money to move anywhere else and transfer, although not a day passes by that he wished.

This is what he gets for not listening to his father's advice and staying in New York City to join the NYPD like his dad, Kyle Corvus.

Kyle Corvus is a retired NYPD Homicide Detective who Diaval frequently argues with on a daily basis. The 2 got along pretty well until his son decided to move to LA over staying in NYC.

Diaval wanted to live on the west coast for many years because of the beautiful scenery of the ocean in his opinion over the stinky city of New York. Unfortunately, he was denied living by the sea in Santa Barbra. Most of The Homicide Departments located near the Pacific Ocean were either not hiring at the time of his job hunting or he wasn't up to the specifications.

LAPD was the best he could do and he needed the money. The man didn't care at this point because he was slowly starting to become desperate because of College Loans. Diaval attended a private college which was very costly.

Kyle and Diaval have started to become more friendlier after his first year working for the LAPD. His father was well entertained by his son's recounts of his days regarding, specifically, a certain dragon lady boss. The 2 bonded over his many stories about the woman. Mainly, Thorn jumping on Diaval or a newbie. Like Mason said, fresh meat is always great entertainment for the other detectives. Their Chief's criticism is always very fun to watch, not so fun to be on the other end.

The detective could thank the Chief for bringing him and his father back to better terms, but that is the only redeeming quality he would give the villainess. As far as Corvus is concerned, she is the most evil person he has ever met on the planet.

October 23, 2014...

It's been a year and a half since Diaval first started at the LAPD.

Today, was an awful work day. There was a murder of a mother of 1 child.

The 40 year old was found laying on her side on the cold asphalt in a dark alley way. Her whole face was battered and bruised and a knife protruded from the center of her chest. Blood trailed from her wound to the ground making a puddle.

Thorn took these cases very very hard, Corvus has come to notice over time. The Chief is always a lot harsher to the detectives during these murders. She yelled at everyone of the detectives on the case on something. It didn't matter if you messed up on accident because the woman didn't give a damn, no. All Thorn did was relentlessly scream at those who were making mistakes.

Diaval was given a whole lot of hell today from The Mistress of Evil because he couldn't find a suspect. The reason he couldn't was that the suspect had got away from him by running into a crowd in Hollywood.

How do you find one person that disappears into a huge sea of people!

Diaval was extremely ticked off at Thorn for blaming him for something that he couldn't have prevented.

That night he went down to his favorite sports bar and ordered a tall glass of beer. Drinking is his method of clearing his mind.

There is a Football game on between The New York Giants and The Pittsburgh Steelers.

He became less distressed as he watched the game.

"You look like you had a rough day, pal. Mind if I join you as company?" Says an older man's voice which ripped Diaval's attention from the game.

Corvus looks to the older male who looks to be around his late 50s early 60s. He has very short brown hair, almost bald, Caucasian tan skin, fairly tall, and fit figure, not too bulky or skinny. The man sports a grey T-shirt with the logo New York Giants printed across the front. He also wears blue jeans and Nike gym shoes.

"Um, sure, I guess." Diaval replies in a down tone.

"Hi, my name is Tony Thorn."

Tony puts his hand out in a shake implied gesture.

"Hello, my name is Diaval Corvus."

Diaval shakes the man's hand firmly.

"So, have a bad day at work?" The man questions the younger curiously.

"Yeah, the worst kind. Doesn't help having a boss that is absolutely and totally brutal." Corvus answers in a bitter tone.

"Ah, I can understand that. So, are you a Giant's fan as well?"

Thorn senses by the man's voice that he didn't want to go on any further about his day, so he instead changes to a lighter subject.

"No, actually, Steelers. Dad is a Giants fan, but not me. Always a Steelers fan." Diaval responds with a more enthusiastic tone.

"Well, that's a dangerous combination. A Steelers fan and Giants fan under the same roof. I know personally because my daughter and wife are die hard Steelers fans." The man replies cheerfully.

"Really?" The black haired man queries, now very intrigued.

Same way in his household, except it is his older brother who is the Giant fan along with his father. Mother never much cared for Football. Found the whole game much too confusing unlike Basketball in her opinion.

"Yeah. My daughter and I had some of the most furious arguments over various games during the Fall seasons.

Thanksgiving dinner, oh, don't get me started on how disastrous those days ended!" Thorn says joyously remembering fond memories of Maleficent and him together on the couch watching a game and yelling at the T.V. at the various plays. Always cheering loudly for his or her own team and down casting the other's. That's how the 2's life used to be before Maleficent's accident.

Tony sighs in sorrow and longing to go back to the good old days.

"Well, you're daughter sounds like a fun person to watch games with, Sir.

My brother and I had the same feuds as well when we were younger. Still do, but mom bands us from discussing the teams at dinner due to one night.

My brother and I were yelling at each other over a certain call made by the referee against the Steelers.

I thought it was incorrect while brother said it was correct.

In the end, we ended up in an all out food fight at the dinner table.

Grounded for 2 months with no watching sports or anything for that matter and no hanging out with friends. Phones were taken away as well and computers.

This silenced all our arguments about Football at meals once and for all." Diaval tells the father in sweet tone.

"Yeah. She is pretty fun and sweet." Thorn lies.

He knows for a fact that she isn't the kindest of people being that she treats every man he sets her up with soo coldly.

To further his conclusion, every time he talks to her, all she speaks about is work. Always the worker bee is what Tony calls her daughter. She tells him that she had a murder case and that is it. That's all she'll say on the matter. The rest of the time the 2's conversation consists of sports, latest news or movies or tv shows, and how's his life been.

Tony has come to the realization that Maleficent really doesn't get out often with anyone. She really doesn't have any friends, but himself. This is why he tries and sets her up on dates.

"So, what's your daughter's name?"

"Oh, it's Mal. She is around your age."

"Cool." Diaval says happily.

The 2 settle into comfortable conversation about this year's season so far with the Giants and Steelers. They also glance at the game every so often and then discuss one of the plays or 2.

11:00 P.M. ...

"Well, it's been nice chatting with you Mr. Thorn. I need to get some rest or my boss will have my head in the morning for not showing up on time. Maybe we could get together again sometime." Diaval says kindly to the man.

The detective felt much less stressed and down in the dumps.

"Tomorrow night I am having a burger grill out with my daughter. Would you like to join?" Tony asks mischievously being that maybe just maybe he found someone Maleficent might like.

He already had made plans with Maleficent the other day, so he doesn't have to worry about having to contact her to set up their get together.

"Oh, okay. I'd love to. I just hope my boss decides not to force us to work late again."

"Indeed. That would be a shame. How about 7:30?"

"Sounds good to me." Diaval responds joyfully thinking that not only a meal with a fairly nice man, but also a meal with a woman around his age that, from the information given, is also very nice.

Corvus hasn't been in a relationship since his high school sweet heart dumped him many years ago.

He took the loss pretty hard, but hasn't really had the time to date as of late. Private College was immensely busy and his job speaks for itself.

Mr. Thorn pulls out a pen from his pocket and scribbles his address and phone number on a napkin and hands it to the younger man.

"I hope to see you join us tomorrow, Diaval." Tony says with a large grin on his face as he hands the napkin to the man.

"Likewise, Sir. It'll be nice not to sit home alone in front of a T.V. eating another frozen dinner." Corvus voices teasingly.

Diaval heads home and drifts off into a deep slumber with many various imaginations of what Mal looks like. He thought asking about a picture from her father seemed odd, so he just settled for a name. He also didn't want to go into depth about who the woman is for fear of being looked at as some kind of stalker or creeper.

So instead, images of many famous celebrities danced across his mind. More specifically, Stana Katic, Angelina Jolie, and Scarlett Johansson. 3 of his favorite actresses.

Jumping to Maleficent driving from home to her dad's for dinner...

Maleficent is much happier now because they finally caught a lead on the current case.

She believes that there isn't anything that could put her in a fowl mood.

Her phone starts ringing ripping her away from her inner thoughts.

She picks up the cell. It's her father calling probably to check and make sure she was still coming.

"Hey, Mal. You're still coming tonight? Right?" Her dad questions eagerly.

"Yes dad. Why so excited?

Oh, wait, did you find another victim for me to scare?" Maleficent asks in a mocking tone at the end.

"Maybe." The man on the other end answers in an innocent voice.

"Haven't you figured it out yet that I like my loneliness, dad? Send him home. It's better this way."

"Come on Mal. Just give the guy a chance. I think you'll really like him if you get to know him.

Please, Maleficent." Mr. Thorn pleads with his daughter.

Maleficent let's out a deep sigh and gives in for her father's sake.

"Fine. Promise me one thing, dad."

"Sure, kid." He answers with little hesitation.

"This guy is the last one, alright.

No more blind set ups." His daughter says in a more serious tone.

"Oh, alright, I promise that I will not set you up on another blind date ever again." Tony replies.

"Good. Now say it with your fingers uncrossed behind your back." Maleficent commands with a smirk on her face.

"What? How'd you know that?" Mr. Thorn questions completely mortified that his daughter could know that.

"Dad. You did that to me for many a year when you promised to "never" lick my ice cream cone from Dairy Queen, remember?" She replies slyly.

"Really?" Her dad interrogates.

"Also, turn around."

Tony turns his body around.

He was currently standing in his driveway facing the house, now facing his daughter sitting in her car.

"Oh, you twisted little demon." Tony says playfully as his daughter steps out of her car.

A cocky smile appears on the woman's face as she approaches her dad.

"I know." She says cheekily.

The 2 share a nice hug before further words are exchanged.

"So, where is my new victim?" Maleficent asks with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Backyard. I'll join you 2 in a few. I just need to quickly grab the plates and cups.

Please, don't treat him too coldly at first until you've at least talked a little bit to him. Got to know him. Please."

"Alright. I won't frighten the guy TOO much, father." Maleficent snidely remarks.

"That's my good girl."

His daughter raises her signature eyebrow.

"What?" The man queries completely confused by his daughters criticism at his comment.

"I'm not a little girl anymore.

I am a full grown woman, father."

"You will always be my little girl no matter how old you are, Mal." Her farther responds in a sweet tone.

Maleficent rolls her eyes looking back at her father as she starts heading for the door to the backyard.

Tony laughs at her and Ms. Thorn sticks her tongue out as she twists the doorknob open and exits the house.

As soon as Maleficent turns her head and looks to the table, she freezes on the spot looking at her blind date.

Her eyes widen at the short black haired, lean, light skinned, dark eyed man sitting at her father's table.

The man being her least favorite detective of all, Corvus.

The man is looking down at his lap not even noticing Maleficent's presence.

The shock finally wears off of Thorn and she composes herself with a scowl on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Maleficent roars in a voice of undeniable fury, rage, anger, and hatred.

AN: And so our blind date has begun! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had a good time writing it! Had fun picking out a city vernacular for Mason. Oh, and for Maleficent's dad, I had the actor Corbin Bernsen in mind. Thank you all for reading. Please review and give me feed back. Reviews are very appreciated! :) Until next time! :)


	3. I Know You From Once Upon a Nightmare

AN: Chapter 3! Yay! I am glad that this story is starting to catch on. I know it seems odd to have the 2 completely hate each other, but I wanted a bit of a challenge. Also, the reason I chose Law Enforcement for Maleficent's career is because her character in the movie is very protective, strong, and independent. I wanted her job to bring out those qualities. Plus, I myself want to go into the FBI. It just seemed to fit. Please review and give me feed back. Reviews are much appreciated! :) I hope you all enjoy! Now, onwards to the story!

I can't take all the credit for this chapter. My friend, The Onyx Tipped Feather, gave me the idea for the chapter name. I am very grateful for her amazing insight. :)

This chapter is dedicated to you, my friend!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent. The rights belong to the amazing Disney.

Chapter 3: I Know You From Once Upon a Nightmare

I know you, I walked with you once upon a nightmare

I know you, that look in your eyes is so horrific a gleam

And I know it's true that visions are frequent all they seem

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll hate me at once, the way you did once upon a nightmare

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Maleficent roars in a voice of undeniable fury, rage, anger, and hatred.

Corvus jumps in his seat at the voice and looks up at the villainess.

He stares at the blood red lipped, sharp cheek boned, deadly emerald green eyed, slim body, pale skinned, long dark brown haired, and claw like finger nailed woman before him. She is wearing a form fitting dark blue tank top, black running shorts, and professional runner shoes with the logo Nike. Her face contorted into a furious snarl.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOOOU DOING HERE?!" Yells the Detective in response without even thinking about what he just said before the words have already existed his mouth. He puts strong emphasis on the word "you".

"This is my FATHER'S home. I am his DAUGHTER.

Now, I ask again.

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Maleficent lashes back at the man in the same rage as before.

"Well, I was given the impression that I was invited to a nice dinner with Tony Thorn and his daughter tonight..."

"What?!

First, how did you meet my father?

Second, how did you not figure out that he is my father by, oh, I don't know, HIS LAST NAME?" Thorn interrogates Diaval.

"We met at a sports bar last night..."

"What bar!"

"Joey's Shack..."

Maleficent makes a note to herself to stop by the pub later and talk to the owner and see if her dad goes there on a regular basis. That this is where he finds all his various people to set her up with.

"Also, I was a bit under the influence of alcohol and only given the name Mal..."

"That doesn't explain the last name!" Protests Thorn as her body looms over the table with food. Her hands both splayed on it and elbows at 90 degree angles facing outwards on either side of her body.

"Well, your father told me that...um..."

Diaval pauses trying to find the right words. For her father told him that the woman is kind and sweet. The total opposites of this person.

"Well, come on, spit it out." The villainess commands growing agitated.

"I don't like people that waste my time."

"He said you were..."

"MALEFICENT!" Roars Mr. Thorn as he comes out of the house and to the table with arms full of plates, napkins, silverware, and cups. He interrupts the 2's argument.

Maleficent quickly stands straight up and turns to her father at his call to explain, but she doesn't get a word out.

"Stop giving the man such a hard time!

The guy has enough trouble everyday from his horrific boss!"

Diaval starts paling at the older man's statement.

He is sooo fired. So very fired.

"Play nice Mal, please." The woman's father commands.

"Now, I have to go to work."

Tony turns to Diaval.

"Diaval, should she do anything that makes you uncomfortable, please, call me and let me know." The man softly tells the colorless faced man.

Corvus speedily regains his bearings and replies in a fake voice of joy.

"Yes, Sir."

"Alright, you kids have fun now." Mr. Thorn finishes and walks back into the house.

There is silence in the air.

Maleficent takes a deep breath then turns around and gracefully sits down in her chair across from her "blind date".

"You may leave now, Corvus as long as you promise not to tell of our little encounter tonight." The Chief addresses the detective in a calm and emotionless tone. Her face turned stoic and eyes to green with golden speckles.

Her eyes are cast down looking at her plate as Diaval has many thoughts running through his head.

He really desires to walk away, but he is a gentleman. Leaving the woman all alone is still very rude even though she's the boss you hate.

Plus, he came here for a reason and that was for a very nice dinner. Why pass up such a delicious meal?

The villainess did say, you "may" leave, not you "must" leave, right?

"No. It would be very not gentleman like for me to simply leave you all alone." Diaval bravely replies.

With this statement, Maleficent looks up from her plate narrowing her eyes.

"Maybe I wasn't very clear with my last statement.

Allow me to rephrase it.

Leave me alone and none of us speak of this incident again, Corvus." Thorn says in a much firmer tone and deadly emerald green beginning to rise back into her irises.

Detective Corvus is a bit taken aback by the woman's rejection for offering to willingly keep her company. A very nice gesture.

The woman is sooo evil and villainous!

How does one become so intoxicated with hatred?

He has not a clue.

She is just as awful out of work as in. Man, he still dreams there were a way to get her fired. Find some dirt on her.

If only there were a way...

Diaval has all these thoughts running through his head then all of a sudden, a brilliant plan hits him.

"No.

I came here with the idea of enjoying a very nice meal." Corvus boldly rebels.

"Do you want me to fire you?" The villainess questions sternly staring at Diaval with eyes glowing that same deadly emerald green from before when she first saw him at the dinner table.

"Do you want me to expose some of your humiliating secrets that your dad revealed to me last night to the precinct?" The man fires back in a smug tone. He didn't really have any info yet, but, hopefully, his boss will fall for his lie.

Shock overtakes the woman's features. Her jaw drops and eyes widen in response, but just as quickly as they appear, she snuffs these signs out with a face of calm.

"You're bluffing." Maleficent accuses in an unwavering tone of certainty.

Diaval stands and bends over the table, much like Thorn did earlier, with his face just inches from her's.

"Try me." Corvus replies in a cool voice and a sly grin as an addition.

Thorn raises an eyebrow and accepts the challenge.

"Prove it."

"I seem to recall your dad telling me a certain incident involving Thanksgiving Dinner and Football..."

"Stop! I don't need to hear this. Fine you win.

You can stay for dinner." The villainess quickly interrupts and gives in remembering the fateful day that her father must have told the man. She curses her father in her head for telling him that story.

"Actually, I have a proposal for you and I to ensure that all of those stories never see the light and this little outing of ours today." Corvus says in a smooth tone.

Maleficent rolls her eyes.

She could fire him, but that still wouldn't stop him from telling her secrets to the precinct or anyone for that matter. The woman has built her reputation as villainous and ruthless. This man will not destroy her image.

"What is your proposal, Corvus?" Thorn replies in an emotionless voice. Her face still stoic and eyes back to normal.

"First, promise that you will not fire me. Then I will tell you."

"Done.

Now, get on with it!"

Diaval smiles happily and sits back down in his chair.

He is extremely relieved that he didn't have to recount his made up memory of Maleficent and her father. Glad he remembered her father mentioning that Thanksgiving Dinner wasn't even something the guy would discuss. Through his detective skills, he inferred that the woman and Tony must have had quite the history together at that time.

"I want to eat dinner here with you and you must answer every question I have for you during the dinner." The man says with little hesitation.

Fury begins coiling in Maleficent at the man's demands. She doesn't want to, but she can't let her reputation be smashed.

"Fine, but you may not share any of this to anyone."

Corvus nods in satisfaction.

There is a pause in the conversation.

Maleficent has begun eating her burger and other food as quickly as she can. If she finishes fast enough, he won't have a lot of time to question her.

"Mal. Can I call you that?"

The villainess shoots a glare at the black haired man.

"Oh, never mind.

So, why did you go into Law Enforcement for a career?"

"Mother." She answers curtly between bites.

"Ah. Speaking of mom, where might she be?" Corvus queries curiously.

"Dead." The villainess quips not allowing any of her true feelings to be shown.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Diaval says in a sorrowful tone.

Maleficent stops eating and takes a deep breath then stares at Corvus.

"Why are you sorry?

It's my mother, not yours. It's not any of your concern." The Chief backlashes in a stoic tone.

"I was just trying to be nice and sympathetic..."

"Nice?

Nice, to the boss you call "horrid"..."

"Wait, I didn't mean to..."

"Say that?

Ha! Lies. I know that I am evil, vile, and cruel. It's not a secret.

Save your false claims.

And, I don't need your sympathy." Maleficent says coldly.

The woman returns to eating while Diaval tries his best to contain his anger welling up inside.

Corvus decides to eat a little then start his interrogation again after finishing his fries.

A few minutes later...

"How did your mother die?" Diaval inquires curiously.

"No. Not that question." The villainess fires back immediately.

Fear and pain begin entering the woman at his question.

She refuses to tell one of her most traumatic memories to this man.

"But you said..."

"I don't care!

I'll answer anything else, but not that.

Do you understand!" Thorn yells and slams her fist on the table. Her face looks to the man in great anger, but slight fear and hurt can be seen in the woman's eyes.

Diaval can see that there is no way of getting the answer out of Maleficent, so he drops it.

He could see that, however her mom died, it was something very damaging to his boss.

Diaval might be determined to get this person fired, but he won't be inhumane and continue to ask something that'll cause the villainess to suffer.

Corvus isn't unusually brutal to anyone and this includes his boss.

"Okay." Diaval replies in a calm tone.

"I take it you are going to go and tell everyone in the precinct my various stories." Maleficent states in an emotionless tone.

"No, as long as you answer my other questions." The detective says firmly.

The villainess nods in compliance and her body relaxes along with her face. Face back to emotionless.

"So, you said your mother was the reason that you went into Law Enforcement, correct?" Diaval queries tentatively.

"Yes."

An idea appears in the devious man's mind. He wants to still learn about what happened to the woman's mother.

"What did she do? Homicide as well?"

"No. FBI."

"Oh, did she die on the job?"

A warning and threatening glance is shot at Corvus by the villainess.

Perfect, now he knows that his boss' mother probably died on the job. All he has to do is look up on the Internet for a report of someone with the last name Thorn under FBI deaths on the job. Those deaths tend to be in the news.

Maleficent finishes her dinner shortly after his last question. She gets up from the table and starts for the door

"Hey! Wait, I'm not done with my questions." Corvus pleads wanting to learn more about his boss.

He hasn't found anything that is evidence against her.

"Well, I'm done." Maleficent replies curtly with her back facing Diaval.

"I haven't finished eating!" The man yells in protest.

"Pity.

Goodnight, Corvus. I will see you tomorrow morning." Thorn says in mock concern and then bids him farewell.

"Wait!

You can't just leave me here alone!"

"Not my house. You're not my problem.

My father should be by soon.

Goodnight."

Maleficent finishes in an icy tone and heads into the house then out to her car.

AN: Done! Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I really had fun writing it! Arguments and conflicts between 2 people that hate each other, so much fun! Thanks for reading! Oh, and I had a question from someone about if I have any other Maleval fics. I do and it's called Child of The Mistress of Evil, but it's slow for that relationship. It's not clearly apparent, but it is a developing factor. Until next time! :)


	4. The Shadow and The Feather

AN: Chapter 4! Yay! I am so glad for all of the positive feed back I have been getting on this story! Big thanks to you all! Now, this chapter is a bit on the darker side and, I'd go as far to say, a bit of a tear jerker. You have been warned! Non the less, I hope you enjoy! Please review and give me feedback. Reviews are very appreciated! Now, onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent. The rights belong to the amazing Disney.

Chapter 4: The Shadow and The Feather

"Mom. Mom! Mom where are you?" Questions a young 10 year old.

The girl races around the house desperately trying to find her mother. The kid had just been dropped off at her mother's home after school by the bus.

"Maleficent." Calls a very strangled voice. Scratchy and almost not human.

The child runs to the bathroom in which her name was being called.

This is her mom's bathroom which is connected to her room.

The bedroom has a wooden chair sitting in the middle of the room with duct tape on the front 2 legs and arm rests. A blood trail leads from the chair to the bathroom.

"Mom? Mom!" Maleficent says in horror at the scene before her.

"What happened?! Why are you bleeding?!

Are...are...you d..dying?!" The 10 year old pleads with tears forming in her eyes and whispers the last question.

Her mom, Maggie Wood, lays on her left side with blood pooling onto the tile floor. Her face is all battered and bruised. Legs are twisted at different angles. Stomach has a jagged hole which is where all the blood is leaking from. The woman's face is contorted in pain and agony.

"Mal, go and call the police and tell them I'm hurt and our address, now." Maggie tells her daughter in a very soft tone.

"No! No! I won't leave your side, mom! I can't...I just can't!" Maleficent wails as she gets to her knees in her mother's blood.

"Mal! Please, I know you can do it! Be the strong girl I know you are!" Wood barely forces this command out to Mal.

"But...I'm scared. I'm afraid you're going to leave me."

Tears fall freely onto the ground from Maleficent as she looks at her fallen mother. She turns her head away from the fading life before her.

Using every last bit of energy the girl's mother can muster, she lays one hand on the child's shoulder.

"Maleficent, look at me.

Look me in the eye."

The child lifts her gaze to her mother's emerald green eyes.

"What have I told you about being afraid?" Maggie asks in a very calm tone in order to hide her true feelings of suffering. She doesn't want to frighten her kid anymore than she already is.

"Don't be afraid." Mal answers in a small yet firm voice.

"That's right, Maleficent. My little Beastie, don't be afraid.

Be strong and courageous. Mommy isn't leaving, I promise." Maggie finishes in a confident tone even though the likely hood of her survival is very slim.

"You promise that you won't leave me?" Hesitantly the girl inquires as hope begins to churn in the pit of her stomach.

Maleficent's mother gives a small nod in return and then the 10 year old races to the phone in her mom's room.

Maggie closes her eyes and falls unconscious once her daughter has left the room.

The child finishes quickly on the phone then rushes back to her mother's side.

"Mom? Mom? Mom!" Maleficent cries in a broken voice as she tries to wake her by shaking the woman's body and turning her on her back.

Eventually, the daughter lays her head on top of her mother's chest. The girl's head faces upwards towards her mom's. Beastie's arms lay on the body on either side of her own head.

The Police and EMS arrive not to long after the call.

Maleficent is in the same position on top of her mother when they arrive.

The EMS people start trying to pull the child off the motionless body.

"No! No! I...I...can't leave..." The kid pleads in terror as a large police officer extracts her from her mother.

"Noooo!" Maleficent screams and kicks in protest as the man carries her out of the room over his shoulder.

Tears blur the girls' vision as she is taken farther and farther away from her mother.

5 days later...

Maleficent and Tony sit in the hospital waiting room for news on Maggie and after the Police took her statement.

Ms. Wood hadn't awoken until today.

The assassin was caught easily along with the man who hired him only days later after the crime.

The hirer, James Conway, is a brother to a man named, Brian Conway.

Brian was an old felon put in jail as a Serial Killer of many innocent lives. Maggie was the person that cracked the case and arrested the man as a young FBI agent back in 1980.

James believed that his brother was set up and framed. Thus, he began plotting his revenge on the FBI agent that put him in jail.

The police found the evidence of such scheming in the man's home. A journal had many entrees, with dates and times beside, depicting what Wood was doing each day, the plan itself, and a list of various names with X's through all but one.

10/31/1984: Wood gives birth to baby girl, Maleficent

12/27/1984: Wood seen at closing of Brier case

6/5/1985: Wood seen at closing of Melborn case

10/18/1985: Wood at home making dinner 6:35 PM

11/26/1985: Wood exercised at park, Moor Park, running 6:20 AM

This suggested stalking for many years. The first few lines were common knowledge to the public by media. Though, increasingly, his entrees began getting closer and closer with dates and times as an addition.

By January 1, 1990, the dates were daily from then to the day of the murder.

11/27/1995: Murder Maggie Wood 2:45 PM

This was the last note in James' journal and it is circled as well.

The next scrawl in the book is his depiction of the murder.

Gavin Drake, the assassin, goes into Wood's home.

He will knock her out then strap her to a wooden chair.

Next, he will torture the woman until she admits to her own crime which is putting an innocent man in jail.

Then, break her legs. Place the body in a room without a phone or any communication devices.

Leave her barely alive so that she shall die slowly and painfully with a stab to the stomach.

The reason he had not committed the crime earlier was because he had trouble finding an assassin to do this task.

Leaving someone barely alive can be quite risky and that is the reason that most objected the plan.

The list of names were assassins with only Drake's name uncrossed. The reasoning for rejection was also written beside each name.

Blake Calvin: Leaving woman alive

Connor Kane: Leaving woman alive

Francis Trap: Leaving woman alive

Max Powell: Not enough pay

The list goes on and on.

When Wood awoke, the Homicide investigators, immediately came to the hospital asking for her statement of the crime as a key witness.

Maggie complied and told her account which was just as the journal described. The journal was found later after they found the assassin. Everything from the indication of being knocked out to being placed in her bathroom with her stab wound in the stomach. The man interrogated and tortured vigorously as well.

The woman also gave her description of her attacker which made the case a lot easier. Both were captured within the week of the attempted murder. The plan seemed very well plotted, but Maleficent's arrival was the downfall to the scheme.

"Family of Maggie Wood." Calls the nurse in the waiting room.

Maleficent, immediately, jumps to her feet and runs to the nurse's side.

"Is she going to be ok? Will she live?" The 10 year old begs with great fear in her eyes. Her usual emerald green with gold eyes, now a light shade of green and no gold present.

Before the woman can get a word out, Tony steps in.

"Pardon my very anxious child; she really just wants to see her mother." Thorn apologies to the nurse because he knows for a fact that Maggie will not survive.

He doesn't want to make the poor nurse share the tragic news or lie and hurt the girl further. It is better that Maggie, herself, relay the answer to his daughter's question.

"Right this way." The nurse replies curtly and relieved when the father interrupts.

She leads them down many hallways and flights of stairs before they reach Wood's room.

As soon as the nurse lady opens the wooden door, Maleficent zooms in to her mother's side.

"Mom!

I thought you were dead and you broke your promise, but you didn't!

You're alive!" The jumpy child yells animatedly as she grabs her mom in an embrace. Her mom was laying down on the bed.

Maggie is wearing a hospital patient gown which hides the numerous bandages on her stomach. Her hair is very disheveled and her face black and blue with bruises.

"I told you I wouldn't leave you, Beastie." The mother says in a cheerful tone trying to conceal her lie.

Maggie smiles into the young brunette's hair.

"I'll give you guys sometime alone." Thorn announces from the doorway and takes his leave.

After a few more minutes of holding one another, Maggie gently releases her charge putting her hands on both shoulders of the kid pushing her away. Wood's hands do not leave Mal's shoulders.

"So, will you be able to come home? Please?" Maleficent queries with hope filled eyes and face. Her eyes are pure gold in color complimenting her bright grin dominating the girl's face.

The mother takes a deep breath and decides that she can't lie to her daughter. She doesn't want to be remembered as the dishonest mom by her only beloved child.

"No. I can't go home. I'm sorry Maleficent." The woman replies in a very sorrowful tone.

"But, I thought you weren't gonna leave me, mom." The 10 year old says with fear and terror beginning to show in her features. Eyes a light green and smile vanished.

"I know I said that, but..."

"You promised! You said you wouldn't leave me alone! You lied to me!" Maleficent screams in anger and fury. Deadly emerald green eyes stare at the patient in the bed. The girl rips from her mother's hold on her shoulders and turns away.

"Listen! Maleficent! Stop and listen to me!

I am not leaving you!" Wood bellows to her charge.

"Then why can't you come home?!" The young brunette lashes back and turns around facing the woman. Eyes are still blazing the deadly green color.

The wounded woman lets out a defeated sigh.

"Maleficent, Beastie, I am going to die."

The kid is about to resume her rant, but her mother beats her to the punch.

"That doesn't mean I am leaving you, Maleficent. I will always be with you even when I am dead." Maggie says calmly.

"What? I...I...don't understand?" Inquires the child curiously and puzzled. Anger faded away and confusion replaces the former on her face. Tears are streaming down her pale skin.

"Beastie, come closer." Wood commands in a soft voice.

Maleficent obeys and walks slowly to her mother's side.

Ms. Wood reaches up and places her hand on the child's developing sharp cheek bone, much like her own.

"Beastie, what never leaves your side during the day or in the light?"

"My shadow." She answers promptly with little hesitation.

"Yes, your shadow.

I may be gone physically, but I will always be watching you and following you like your shadow. I will be your shadow, Maleficent." The woman speaks confidently.

"How will I know?"

"Trust me, Beastie.

There isn't anyone or anything that will stop me from keeping my eye on you, including death." Her mother replies in a forceful and strong tone.

"Okay, but what about night or when I can't see my shadow?"

"Doesn't matter. I will always be there, Maleficent. Always." Wood quips back in reply.

"What about in my dreams? My nightmares?"

"You have your father too, you know." Maggie says in a joking voice.

"But, what if I want you?"

Her mother closes her eyes at the question.

"Maleficent, what are nightmares?"

"Bad dreams."

"Yes. And?"

The girl has a confused look on her face at the woman's question.

"What do nightmares do?"

"Scare me."

"Yes, they frighten you. What do you call that feeling? Being afraid of something?"

"Fear." The girl answers quickly.

"Correct. Fear.

Nightmares are your fears.

What have I told you about being afraid or fearful?"

"Don't be afraid." Maleficent answers without skipping a beat.

"Yes, you mustn't be afraid.

Now, I am going to give you a little wisdom that my mom told me about fear.

You may not understand it now, but maybe when you grow a little older."

Maggie pauses and waits to see if her daughter has any objections.

"My mother once told me, "Don't let your fears be your enemy or weakness. Let it be your strength or motivation. Don't let it hold you back."" Wood says in a strong tone.

"How can my fear be a strength?" The girl inquires curiously.

"It's something that you will find out on your own.

As I said, it is something that I hope you will figure out when you are older.

Right now, you must be strong and courageous, Maleficent.

Don't be afraid."

"I...I...don't know if I can without you, mom.

I just can't be any of that after you leave!" Maleficent cries out with great worry and hurt in her voice. Tears stream down her face.

The mother takes a deep breath trying to gather her thoughts.

Maleficent can't live her life in fear. It'll destroy her life if she can't get some sort of confidence and strength.

All of a sudden, an idea struck her.

"Beastie?"

The girl sniffles in reply.

"Would you go get my clothing in that bag over there?"

Maggie points to the bag which held the clothing she arrived at the Hospital in.

Her charge obliges and retrieves it and hands it over to her mother. The young child watches the woman rustle around in the sack.

"Ah, here we go."

Her mom pulls out a long Golden Eagle Feather.

It is dark brown with small hints of gold as well.

"You've always asked why I keep this with me and now I believe it is time you know." Wood voices in a sweet tone.

The kid gasps in shock and awe.

"This feather once belonged to my mother.

She found it when she lived in Alaska.

Do you remember the bird it came from, Beastie?"

"A Golden Eagle."

"Yes. A Golden Eagle.

This bird is one of the strongest and most courageous of its kind.

My mother gave it to me when I joined the FBI.

When I began, I was afraid that I would fail. That I would die because this job can be very dangerous and risky. I felt that I wasn't going to be brave enough to handle this kind of life.

For years, I wanted to join to protect the innocent, but as soon as I was inducted, all the stories of possible terrifying dangers hit me.

When I told my mother this, she gave me this feather telling me that if ever I need strength or perseverance to conquer a challenge or fear, hold this feather.

This eagle survives through being bold and strong. Become the eagle with its mighty spirit and you'll be able to take on any challenge.

I have kept this feather with me everywhere I go. Not a day passes by that I don't have it within arms reach.

It helped me overcome that fear I had, Beastie.

Maleficent, now I believe you need this strength so you can overcome whatever obstacles stand in your way." Her mother finishes in a determined tone.

Maggie, carefully, hands the feather over to the eager child.

Maleficent grips it gently with a small smile on her face.

The feather is longer than her hand and has a hard touch. It's not soft like a chicken feather, but not as hard as a turtle shell either. It's a wonderful texture in the girl's opinion.

"Alright, Maleficent, Beastie.

I believe it is time for you to go.

I am very tired and need some rest." Her mother says in a calm voice hiding her true sadness.

"Wait. Do you promise that I'll see you again...alive?" Maleficent questions with a very frightened expression.

"Maleficent, remember what I said about being afraid and leaving you?"

"Don't be afraid and you'll always be my side. You will be my shadow." Maleficent replies confidently.

"Yes. You will never be alone, Maleficent. I will never leave you."

The 2 hug in a very tight embrace then Maleficent leaves her mom.

Maggie Wood dies the following day and is buried not too many days later.

"Chief."

"Thorn."

"Thorn?"

"Chief Thorn?"

"Huh? What?" Maleficent replies as she is ripped away from her memories.

Thorn sits in her desk twirling her feather thinking of her mother when the detective comes in.

"There is someone that would like to speak with you." The detective replies to his boss.

Thorn closes her eyes and lets out a sigh.

"Send him in."

The villainess slips the feather into her desk as a man comes into her office with gun in hand.

"Hello, Maleficent." The man says in a low voice as the woman turns to look at him.

Her eyes grow wide in shock and her jaw drops as well.

"No. What are you doing here? How could you be out of prison? Why are you here?" Maleficent interrogates frozen to the spot.

The man laughs and replies.

"To finish the job I didn't complete last time." He answers as he pulls the trigger.

"Noooo!" Maleficent yells as she sits bolt upright in her bed.

The woman is breathing heavily and sweating profusely. Thorn instantly grabs her feather which is laying on her bedside table and clutches it to her chest.

She looks nervously around the room for the killer, but quickly realizes it was all a dream. Her body and breathing relaxes at discovery of being in her home alone.

It was all a nightmare. The same nightmare she has been through over a dozen times with the same ending. The ending, Gavin Drake killing her.

This reoccurrence happens every time she is reminded of her mother's death.

When she first started as a Homicide Detective, it happened very frequently because murder made her think of her mother automatically.

As time went by, she began steeling herself against any and all emotions regarding the victim. She has trained herself to not feel any connection to the deaths unless it is one specific kind of victim. This one kind of victim is a mother. Those crimes still hit her hard and make her have these nightmares until it is solved. Otherwise, it doesn't matter how he or she died or by whose hand. Detachment and apathy is her response to the crime.

Maleficent shakes her head in anger and fury at the man that caused her to relieve her worst memory of her entire life. Nothing compares to watching helplessly as your mother lays dying.

"Damn you Corvus." Thorn speaks to herself in rage.

For last night was their "blind date."

She looks to the clock which reads 4:30 AM.

The woman lets out a frustrated sigh knowing there was no way in Hell that she was getting anymore sleep.

After a few more seconds of staring at the clock, she decides to get up and go out for a long run.

Running tends to be the best medicine for times like these because it is a way for her to clear her mind. Run away the pain and hurt, you could say.

Maleficent slowly gets out of the bed and slips on a dark green tank top running shirt, black shorts with built in underwear, and her Mizuno running shoes.

Thorn grabs a light jacket and places her small hand gun in one pocket. The other holds her keys and feather.

Lastly, she straps her iPhone to her right shoulder and puts her earbuds in.

Maleficent exists her house then starts running at a very quick pace, but not insane. The song, Enemies by Shinedown, blares in her ear which, combined with her vigorous run, allows her anxiety and fear to slowly melt away.

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I am sorry if it sounded a bit dark, but everything must get worse before better! Oh, yes I looked up the strongest birds and The Golden Eagle fit in that category and the color of its feathers, in my opinion, shared a close resemblance to Maleficent's wings in the movie. Yes, I did my research and didn't choose a random bird with the same colored feathers! Thank you all for reading! Until next time! :)


	5. The Diabolical Scheme

AN: Chapter 5! Yay! Alright, I hope you guys like this chapter! It was interesting to configure in my head how to play it out. Please review and give me feedback. Reviews are much appreciated! :) Now, onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent. The rights belong to the famed Disney.

Chapter 5: The Diabolical Scheme

"Wait!

You can't just leave me here alone!"

"Not my house. You're not my problem.

My father should be by soon.

Goodnight."

Maleficent finishes in an icy tone and heads into the house then out to her car.

Diaval sits in his seat stunned at this outcome.

She abandoned him. She really just left him!

What kind of person would do such a cruel thing?

Oh, that's right, she would. She is after all The Mistress of Evil.

Well, he didn't get a whole bunch of information, but he did gain the knowledge that his boss' mom was killed on the job. This is what he has inferred. Maybe there is a possibility that the mother has a dirty past which he could use in his plot to get Thorn fired.

Corvus has all these thoughts running through his head as he decides it's time to take his leave.

The man heads on home in his green Dodge Charger.

When he reaches home, he quickly dresses in more relaxing clothing. Relaxing clothing consists of plain grey t-shirt and black gym shorts.

He starts his conquest by getting on his computer.

He begins typing in the google search bar:

FBI Agent Thorn

The search comes up empty.

That's odd. His boss did say that her mom worked for the FBI, right?

He tries another search:

Deaths on the job FBI Agents

Several people's names and reports appear, but none have the last name Thorn.

Diaval starts scratching his head in confusion.

Maybe the villainess' mom didn't die on the job or wasn't even an agent for that matter.

He types a new search in:

Dead FBI Personals

More results show up, but, to his disappointment, none with the last name Thorn.

The results listed:

Brooke Smith 12/3/1998 car accident

Patrick Davidson 9/9/2004 old age

Maggie Wood 11/28/1995 murdered by assassin

The list goes on and on.

Maybe looking up his boss' mom's death wasn't such a good idea after all. This is turning into hard labor.

Also, Thorn seemed very distressed about the topic.

Corvus is a civil man. He doesn't want to cause such terrible and horrific trauma.

When he asked, he could see great pain and agony in the woman. It didn't feel right to keep pushing her on the subject. Digging up the harmful past of another seemed very brutal. That's why he stopped then.

But, what would you call secretly looking up your boss' tragic past to possibly use it as a way to get her fired?

There isn't a difference.

Now, he sees that he is becoming worse than her.

She may make his life miserable by criticizing him in the workplace or threatening to fire him, but she hasn't tried to dig up his personal life and use it against him.

This needs to stop. Let things go back to the way they were before. Diaval refuses to sink to her level, well lower. Such actions are totally uncalled for and inhumane.

Diaval thinks to himself after 2 hours of searching around with nothing show for his efforts.

The Detective finally decides to call it a quits and just go onto bed.

Morning in the Break Room...

Corvus is standing at the coffee maker drinking his fresh cup of joe.

He decided to officially stop trying to ruin his boss and leave her be. Let the Villainess' mysteries remain mysteries.

"Hey Corvus, how are this morning man?" Asks Detective Mason as he enters the Break Room.

"Doing alright, I guess."

"Alright? Rumor has it dude that you were with Thorn last night." Mason replies as nonchalantly as possible.

Diaval spits his coffee out mid swallow all over the counter and quickly starts running around the room closing the blinds and the door.

"Who told you that?!" The frazzled man demands urgently in great alarm.

Corvus is up in the man's face when he interrogates.

"Woah, woah, easy, Romeo..."

"Romeo?!

I am not in a relationship with that...that...thing?!" The black haired man yells in great protest.

"Hey! Buddy! I was just joking!

When I saw you with her, I never thought that you were together with the woman..."

"Wait, were you following me?!"

"Man, will you just sit down and let me explain, geez." Mason says calmly and places his right hand on his partner's shoulder.

Diaval mumbles in annoyance, but complies and sits on one of the 4 wooden chairs surrounding the small square table in the middle of the room.

"Alright, so, the other night when you went to that bar,

I knew you were very angry and vexed by Thorn.

I know you drink your sorrows away and, well, let's say that I've kept watch of you, boy."

"Excuse me." Corvus responds in confusion and feeling slightly violated.

"Dude, when you get drunk. You get drunk and don't remember a thing.

In the past, I as your partner, have kept an eye on you after the first incident involving you..."

"Oh, I know what you're talking about and I don't like being reminded about it." Snaps the detective.

"You are a good detective and that's why I have made sure to follow you whenever you've had one of your bad days.

That's what good partners do; we watch each other's back.

Any who, back to the topic at hand, I came later around 11ish which is the usual time that you've officially made yourself drunk.

When I saw you chatting it up with that man over there, well, I got a little curious.

So, I listened and was pleased to see that you seemed content and happy. Then, when you accepted the dinner with his daughter, I thought, good for you.

The next day, I had expected you to bring up that you weren't gonna be available tonight because of the dinner, but you lied.

You told me that you had some plans with your family..."

"I can explain the lie..."

"Oh, no. I understood loud and clear. Or so I thought.

I had the idea that maybe you were in some sort of trouble and I, as a good partner, followed you to see if I was correct.

As soon as I saw the house, I thought, well, maybe my Bro just wanted to keep it a secret from the rest of the precinct.

So, I was about to start driving away, but then Thorn drove up into that driveway.

I couldn't believe my eyes. So, I parked on the side of the road a few houses down then ran back to that house.

I had the thoughts running through my head, he was having a secret relationship with our boss. He acted like he hated her sooo much in order to cover up the affair.

By the time I reached the fence and hid behind some trees I heard you 2 fighting.

I knew that you 2 weren't a couple, obviously, though I puzzled on why you wanted to ask her personal questions.

I listened for the whole dinner." Finishes Mason with a mischievous grin on his face.

Diaval's eyes were bulging out of his head by the end of the man's tale.

Corvus opens and closes his mouth several times unable to speak.

Now, he is sooo fired. So very VERY FIRED.

"Now, tell me, Corvus, Bro.

Why did you ask her personal questions? Hmmm?"

"I just wanted to find out stuff about her that made her soo evil. You know?"

"That's it?"

"Yes." He lies nervously.

"You threaten her and that's the only reason you asked for personal information?

Come on, Dude.

I know you better than you think.

You told me months back that you didn't care what Thorn's background was anymore!

You accepted that she was just pure evil!" Mason backlashes.

"Alright, fine. I had another plan in theory, but I've given up." Corvus replies in defeat.

"What was this plan of yours?"

"I thought, maybe, I could get some dirty information out of her to use against her. Get Thorn fired."

"That's a brilliant idea! Did you find anything?"

"No! I thought you watched the whole dinner last night."

"I did until Thorn left then I went home. Didn't know your little plan.

I mean, for all I know you could have followed her home and slept with her."

"Oh, hell no! HELL NO!"

"Alright, alright, easy killer just was saying that I wouldn't have known. So, you're gonna keep going with this plan, right?"

"No. I can't..."

"Why?!"

"I don't think she'll fall for my bluff anymore." Diaval says in a low voice.

"Bluff?"

"I lied about knowing embarrassing stories about her."

"Well, don't use that anymore and find a new way to get her to spill her dirty secrets."

"No. I think I would like to just go back to the way things were before.

Equal hatred from both sides at work and no more outside interactions." Corvus says without missing a beat.

"Well, Bro, I am telling you to follow through with your scheme." Demands Mason.

"Or what?"

"I will tell the whole precinct that you are a giant hypocrite by going out with Thorn!

You have always claimed to hate her when really you are her lover.

That you 2 are having a secret relationship."

"That would be a lie!

Plus, I thought the rumor was already out!

"Well, guess who took some pictures of you 2 eating at that dinner table?"

The detective pulls out his cell with pictures of his boss and Corvus sitting and eating. The time after the Chief rejected his sympathy for her mother's death.

Diaval stands speechless.

"Also, for whose story the precinct will believe, who has been working longer here and has developed much more respect from all of the staff?

Me.

So, when I show this evidence and tell them what I saw, they'll believe me unlike you because you're still just a pup.

And, yes the rumor is out, but my pictures shall confirm the suspicions."

"Now, you will find some other way to get some damaging info on Thorn or I will confirm the rumor to everyone in the precinct.

Choice A results in Thorn losing her job and everyone else being happy because she'll be gone. You'll be a hero, Bro.

Choice B results in everyone in the precinct turing against you because you are a liar saying that you hated the woman and then you will also lose your job, most likely.

I took these pictures thinking that it'd be fun to prank you with in time, but this seems like a much better use.

Now, what's it gonna be, Dude?"

Corvus pales in color knowing that he had no choice.

"I'll do it, but I don't know how to get to her.

I mean, the woman hates my guts!"

"Well, you're the first person I've ever seen to get those questions answered by her, number 1.

Number 2, instead of threatening her, try the other approach."

"What other approach?"

"Seduce her you idiot!"

"Sed...wait what!

Thorn doesn't like me anymore than I her! What makes you think I want to get close to her!"

"Hmmm...well you're gonna have to try something, man."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe, offer your services as help..."

"Wait! Are you implying that I willingly work for her?!"

"Yeah."

"Mason! I already hate to work for the woman as it is, but to give up my time to help her out like a slave?!" Diaval shouts in anger.

"Do you have any other options?"

The room is silent as Diaval contemplates the question.

"No." Corvus answers begrudgingly after a minutes pause.

"Well, there you have it!

You'll be her servant or lover.

You're choice."

The detective walks out of the room after this statement leaving a very sorrowful Diaval sitting at the table.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Like the twist I threw in? Hate it? I decided to make Diaval a little less mean by being more forced into this plot than specifically out to ruin Maleficent's life. It seemed much too heinous for Corvus' character, in my opinion, to do it on his own. He's a much more civilized character who I don't believe would have carried out that deed unless pressured into it by some other influence. Now, Maleficent's character might do something like that being that she cursed baby Aurora, but not Diaval. I didn't want to stray and make him totally villainous like Maleficent, but didn't want him to be kind either. So, that's why I made this chapter like this. Any who, thank you all for reading! Until next time! :)


	6. Author's Note

This is not a chapter. I apologize for this, but I have some bad news to tell and felt it best to put it in all my current fics I am working on, so you'll understand my drop in updates. Tomorrow I start back at school for my Senior year and have a large number of very tough classes this year. I have no idea when I'll be able to update any and all my stories, but I'll try my best to find time. It'll probably be on the weekends. So, sorry to say, but I will not be updating very frequently for the next few months until December. I wish I could write all the time, but academics must come first. I just didn't want any of you to think that I gave up on my stories because, trust me, I have many plans! PM me if you have any questions. I'll try to keep up with checking my account daily. Until next time! :)


	7. A Little Servitude

AN: I'm sorry. I'm a million times sorry. I know it's been like who knows how long, but a long time since I've updated anything really actually. So so sorry. Been very busy with school. I hope you enjoy it! Please review and give me feedback. Reviews are much appreciated! :) Now, onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent. The rights belong to Disney.

Chapter 7: A Little Servitude

In through the nose.

Out through the mouth.

In through the nose.

Out through the mouth.

Breathe in, through the nose.

Breathe out, through the mouth.

Right foot hits the pavement.

Left foot hits the pavement.

Breathe in, through the nose and right foot hits the pavement.

Breathe out, through the mouth and left foot hits the pavement.

Maleficent is finishing her morning run with a short 10 minute cool down. She ran close to 10ish miles, minus the cool down, in under 90 minutes. Her average speeds between 7 and 9 minute miles.

Thorn rounds the last corner leading to her apartment which is about a 200 meter stretch of straight flat asphalt to her home. Immediately, after making that final turn, Maleficent kicks it with all the energy she has left. Her sprint covers the distance extremely quickly. Upon reaching the building, she crosses at top speed then slowly cruises to a stop with heaving breaths.

In through the nose.

Out through the mouth.

In through the nose.

Out through the mouth.

The woman continues this process with hands on her head linked behind as she walks into her apartment building.

Thorn has always been a talented runner. Cross Country was her favorite sport as a teen back in her younger days. The girl could easily run a 5K in under 18 minutes flat with or without hills as a challenge to the course. In middle school, the child was the star female athlete. This was her way of getting involved with the school. The only time anyone really attempted to interact with Maleficent. Thorn kept mainly to herself in all situations which included Cross Country. People would come up and try to start a conversation with her, but she would always shy away from them. Run away was the better and more literal term. The death of her mother still quite the burden on the girl preventing her from socializing with other people. A chilling memory that she just couldn't move past. Eventually, after a lot of convincing from her father, she started being more friendly to the rest of the team. Running with people instead of all alone with only music as her company. At this point, Maleficent kicked it up a notch and agreed to start dating her best friend, Stefan Rex, by age 15. Sadly, that was the mistake that brought an end to her marvelous future. The accident was the cause of her stopping running for the school team. Her back injury, once more, the reasoning for leaving the sport she loved. Now, she runs for exercise and as a method of freedom from the horrific world she lives in. Relief and happiness fill the woman whenever her feet hit the ground at such great speeds.

Maleficent smiles as she thinks about such things in her head upon entering the elevator up to her complex.

She looks down at her watch once the door has closed.

6:30 A.M.

"Crap!" Maleficent yells to herself upon seeing the time.

It takes 10 minutes to get to work and she needs to be in the precinct at 7:00. The Chief prefers to be there on the earlier side before 7. Early is a lot better than late.

She quickly charges out of the elevator and down the hallway to her room. Once inside, Thorn makes a beeline for the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Maleficent turns the shower knob to her freezing cold temperature and strips her workout clothing off with great speed.

Sliding under the shower head, icy water falls down on Thorn's scared back. She relishes in the polar bear like water for a couple of minutes before quickly cleaning herself of the sweat drenching her body.

Shutting the water off after 10 minutes, Maleficent hurries over to her closest to pick out her outfit for the day. Not a minute later, she wears black dress pants, white blouse buttoned up completely to the collar, black blazer, and black flats. After a run, heels are not on the top of the woman's list as far as comfort goes. Her long brown hair is back up in her towel once she has finished slipping on her blazer.

Lastly, Thorn grabs some strawberry yogurt. Usually, the brunette has some soft boiled eggs, but due to her running tight on schedule, she opts to plan B.

Maleficent finishes her yogurt in less than a minute then heads back to finish getting ready. Brushing teeth and drying hair are all that is left. Thorn doesn't wear makeup because she has always been against it since she was a young child. Never truly appealed to her and too much of a hassle to put on, in her opinion.

Maleficent finishes brushing her hair to her usual style of long and straight then heads out to grab her keys.

7:00 A.M.

Maleficent, practically, sprints to her office. Tardiness is something that she highly frowns upon. Once in her room, Thorn takes a deep breath and relaxes as she settles into her chair at her desk.

10:48 A.M.

Back in the Breakroom...

"Now, you will find some other way to get some damaging info on Thorn or I will confirm the rumor to everyone in the precinct.

Choice A results in Thorn losing her job and everyone else being happy because she'll be gone. You'll be a hero, Bro.

Choice B results in everyone in the precinct turing against you because you are a liar saying that you hated the woman and then you will also lose your job, most likely.

I took these pictures thinking that it'd be fun to prank you with in time, but this seems like a much better use.

Now, what's it gonna be, Dude?"

Corvus pales in color knowing that he had no choice.

"I'll do it, but I don't know how to get to her.

I mean, the woman hates my guts!"

"Well, you're the first person I've ever seen to get those questions answered by her, number 1.

Number 2, instead of threatening her, try the other approach."

"What other approach?"

"Seduce her you idiot!"

"Sed...wait what!

Thorn doesn't like me anymore than I her! What makes you think I want to get close to her!"

"Hmmm...well your gonna have to try something, man."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe, offer your services as help..."

"Wait! Are you implying that I willingly work for her?!"

"Yeah."

"Mason! I already hate to work for the woman as it is, but to give up my time to help her out like a slave?!" Diaval shouts in anger.

"Do you have any other options?"

"No." Corvus answers begrudgingly.

"Well, there you have it!

You'll be her servant or lover.

You're choice."

The detective walks out of the room after this statement leaving a very sorrowful Diaval sitting at the table.

Corvus shakes his head in fear knowing which choice he must take. He slowly and begrudgingly gets up from the table and walks out of the break room. Diaval looks around the precinct in search of his boss. She is no where in sight until he hears a door slam. The very door to the Chief's office. The blinds are all shut, so he can't tell whether or not Thorn is in a good or bad mood, but the slamming door is certainly not a good sign. He approaches the office timidly. The detective doesn't want to do this at all. Not one bit of him is comfortable with this whole idea. Though, he has no choice and sooner is always better than later, plus might as well get it over and done with now.

He takes a deep breath then quickly opens the door and slips inside.

"Well, well, it's Detective Covus. Come in here to interrogate me more on my personal life?" A chilled voice fills the air as Diaval shuts the door. Her eyes remain glued to the screen of her laptop.

"No, Thorn, I am not here to ask more questions regarding your personal life."

"Good, now leave. I have lots of work to do and..."

"No, I came here with a different reason." The black haired man interrupts in a calm tone.

Maleficent freezes and looks up glaring at the man across from her that dares to defy her directions.

"Then what do you want?"

Anger and hatred begin to appear in the villainess' features. Eyes are transferring to a dark dark green and face in a nasty snarl.

"I came in to apologize for last night regarding your..." Diaval replies smoothly before being interrupted.

"I already told you that I don't want your sympathy." Sneers Thorn coldly.

"I know that you don't, but I, as person, felt awful for what I did to you. It was wrong and I just couldn't live with myself without apologizing properly for what pain I caused. It is against my morals to do such things." Corvus says calmly.

"You are forgiven, now get out of my office." Maleficent lashes quickly.

"I'm not done yet..."

Chief Thorn lets out a frustrated sigh and closes her eyes. She shakes her head in exhaustion before looking back up at the man with a stoic expression on her face.

"What else do you want?" The woman voices in annoyance. For Thorn believes that he is still using the leverage he gained against her about her past. That she has no choice, but to comply for fear of having her reputation tarnished.

"I want to help you somehow. To make up for what pain I caused you last night." The detective requests earnestly.

"I don't need your help!" Maleficent roars in fury as she stands up from her desk. Piercing eyes of black. All signs of any other color is gone from her irises.

Corvus steps back a couple feet to give the woman some space and rethinks his plan. Servitude is the only option cause there is and no way in Hell he is getting her to fall in love with him. She is a very independent woman and he should of known that offering "help" would be something she would reject instantly. Thorn isn't weak nor does she want anyone to support her. All of a sudden, a new idea popped in Diaval's head on how to rephrase his request.

"Well, don't think of it as help. I'll do whatever you don't like to do. Surely, there are chores or something that you hate doing, right? I'll do your laundry..."

"Oh, so then you can look at my underwear? How sweet?" Thorn mocks cooly.

"Ye...I mean no! No! I'll do whatever it is that you hate to do. I mean come on. There has got to be something you hate to do. Cooking! I'll cook for you!" Corvus sputters trying to convince the villainess of his idea as totally innocent.

"Really?" Maleficent questions critically.

"Yes! I can cook a really nice meatloaf! Also, if you don't trust me, I'll take a bite before you do. I promise!" Diaval responds speedily.

"Hmmm...and it won't cost me anything? This is of your own free will?"

"Yes."

The Chief ponders this idea. She can do many things.

Run for miles and miles without stopping? Yes she can.

Shoot a gun with pinpoint accuracy? In her sleep.

Take down people twice her size without any weaponry? Easy!

Gotten confessions out of suspects with nothing but her ice cold attitude with killer stare? Yep. People don't call her The Mistress of Evil for nothing.

Cook a nice meal? Hell no. Oh Hell no! Microwave dinners are as far as she goes for cooking. She hates trying to cook herself. This is one skill that Thorn has never been able to master.

Maleficent considers his offer then answers.

"Hmmm...the answer is still no. Now, if you want to keep your job, I suggest that you get out of my office."

As enticing as this deal sounds, she doesn't believe his reasoning. "To make up for what pain I caused you last night"? Seriously? He must be plotting something.

"Why?!" Diaval whines in reply.

He thought that she had finally given in, but apparently not! All he has offered has been in her favor not his! Why the objection?

"Because, I already to you that I forgive you for the events of last night and I don't believe your reasoning for wanting to serve me." Thorn states flatly.

Corvus starts shaking his head in defeat. He wants to give in, but otherwise he has to face the whole precinct turning against him. No, Diaval won't back down that easily. One more try.

"Fine! You caught me! Alright, you win! My reasoning isn't that I want to make up for the pain I caused you last night." The man says in voice of exhaustion.

"That's what I thought, now go away."

Maleficent smirks in reply and starts to go back to her seat believing this conversation is finished.

"Nope, not until you listen to my true motive." Corvus quips back.

The villainess freezes on the spot at his words. Her blood is boiling with rage. She has had it.

"Will you leave me alone after you tell me the truth?"

"No. Not until you accept me as your servant." Corvus says bravely.

The Chief's eyes widen in shock.

What the heck is wrong with this guy?! She has never met anyone, and she means ANYONE, so determined to defy her! Now, she's curious. Why on earth would anyone, in their right mind, tick off someone like her? It makes no sense...unless, he is really trying to hurt her. Maybe her dark past has finally caught up with her. Maleficent makes her final decision to take up his offer.

"Fine. You can cook for me. Follow me after work and you can make me dinner tonight." Thorn replies with a calm tone and anger draining from her face.

"My real reason...wait you don't want to hear my motive?" The detective asks puzzled.

"I don't care. You aren't gonna leave me alone unless I say yes, correct?"

"Yes..."

"That's what I thought, now get out of my office before I change my mind and fire you." The villainess lashes and cuts off Diaval.

"Well, okay. I'll see you tonight. May I go to the store and grab the ingredients for my meatloaf now?" Corvus says nervously.

"Yes. Now, leave me be." The villainess replies with annoyance evident in her voice.

Diaval nods in acceptance and leaves the office as fast as he can.

Maleficent lets out a sigh of relief that Corvus didn't question her further on why she didn't listen to his true motive. She knows that he has a deeper purpose for wanting to stay close to her. Plus, you know how the saying goes "keep your friends close (not that she has any friends) and your enemies closer". She has a plan to watch this man very carefully in order to find out exactly what he is up to. If he truly is someone sent by Drake, her mother's assassin, or someone else from her dark past.

AN: A little cliffhanger for you guys. I'm sorry but I really wanted to get something out before October starts because I am going college touring which will take all my time away on weekends. :( Hope this sufficed for now. I am already in the process of working on the next chapter. Don't fret. I have not given up yet! I hope you guys are okay that I made Maleficent a runner. I wanted Thorn's character to be someone not too feminine with a sporty athletic edge to her which allows her to consume whatever food she wishes. She kinda had the build too, in my opinion, and I am a runner myself. The breathing is something that runners do including myself. For those non-runners, 7-9 minute miles are pretty good for a long run. 10 miles seem too much? Nope! Not for hard core distance runners! I didn't pick that number because it seems like a lot, but because I, myself, have run 10 straight miles without stopping with the addition of hills. Also, 5K under 18 minutes is extemely good for a girl. Thank you for reading and until next time! ;)


	8. Pittsburgh versus Baltimore

IMPORTANT: The second author's note has some stuff in it concerning some of the names I used in the story. You'll see what I mean once you start reading.

AN: I hope you guys like this chapter. It was an interesting task to write. Confused by the title? The names are places with 2 big rival football teams in America. Both are fairly decent teams as far as how good they are. To give some perspective, anyone heard of the Superbowl? For those who haven't, it's the big championship game between the best of the best teams. One from AFC and other from NFC. Any who, Pittsburgh has won 6 Superbowl games which is actually the record for the most Superbowl games won by a single team. Baltimore has won 2 Superbowl games which isn't bad. It's quite good actually and lately it has been a fairly good team. Give credit where credit is due. Sorry rambling. Please review and give me feedback. Reviews are much appreciated! Now, onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent, Pittsburgh, or Baltimore. Each go to their respective owners: Disney or the NFL.

Chapter 8: Pittsburgh vs. Baltimore

8:00 P.M.

Maleficent is driving home with Corvus trailing behind. It takes about 10 minutes to get to her apartment.

Thorn parks in the parking lot and exits her car. Diaval parks beside her. He grabs the groceries he grabbed in order to cook his meatloaf then joins his boss.

Maleficent turns on her heel in silence when the detective reached her side. She walks with an emotionless face into her building and up to her room. Once in the apartment, Corvus breaks the stagnant air.

"Brrr. Why is it like 40 degrees in here! It feels like Antarctica in this room!"

Thorn lets out an exaggerated sigh then addresses the black haired man.

"I'll be right back. Go ahead and start in on making dinner."

Diaval nods in compliance and moves towards the kitchen. The Chief disappears into another room leaving the detective alone.

Corvus takes in the complex.

The walls of the whole apartment are light blue. The living room has white carpeting, 50" flat screen tv, black cushion chair and couch, and brown coffee table in the middle. The kitchen has black tiles for the floor and white wooden cabinetry with black marble tops for appliances. There is also no pictures in sight.

He finishes his examination of his boss' apartment and decides to get to work on his cooking.

Meanwhile with Maleficent...

Thorn is stripping off her work clothing.

She peels off each layer with great speed. Tonight is Monday Night Football on ESPN with her favorite team playing one of their biggest rivals, the Baltimore Ravens. Hopefully, she prays, Pittsburgh will redeem themselves after their big loss last time to Baltimore, 26-6. Sad night very very sad night for Pittsburgh.

Maleficent is in nothing but her white bra and underwear. She is frantically searching through her drawer trying to find her black Steelers t-shirt. Her tradition has always been to wear her Steelers shirt during a game with them playing. It's something she did with her mother before she died. 3 minutes left till kick off time.

"Damn it!" Maleficent mumbles under her breath as she realizes that she left it out in her duffle bag on the coffee table in her living room. She had brought the change of clothing when she went to watch the game with her dad coming from work. A murder was reported during the game and she changed back into her work room is set up so that the living room and tv can be seen from the kitchen area.

There is no way that she's going out there shirtless in front of that detective.

Maleficent lets out a frustrated groan. 2 minutes left till kick off.

Thorn makes her decision while slipping on her pair of black running shorts with white colored mesh on the sides. She quickly runs to her bathroom then grabs her dark blue towel and wraps it around her body. Lastly, she pokes her head out of her bedroom door and sees Corvus working totally focused on mixing the meat and other ingredients together in a bowl.

Maleficent speed walks into her living room with her head held high and right arm diagonally across her chest holding the towel in place. She reaches the duffle bag then turns towards Diaval who still has his head down looking at the bowl containing the meatloaf.

"Corvus." Maleficent calls calmly.

Diaval looks up immediately at the sound of his name. His eyes widen and mouth slightly agape at the sight of his boss.

"Close your eyes and turn around." Thorn instructs to a stunned detective.

"Huh?"

"I said close your eyes and turn around. If you want to keep your job and possibly your life by the end of tonight, you won't dare turn around." The villainess replies with ice at the end in her tone.

"Oh, yes Chief Thorn. Of course." Diaval says quickly and obeys.

Maleficent lets her towel drop then bends down and opens the duffle bag. She quickly finds the black t-shirt with Steelers logo and slips it on her body. Thorn scrambles to find the remote and switches on the tv. It's already set on ESPN which allows the woman to finally relax on her couch and watch the game.

"And the Steelers have won the coin toss, but decided to defer to the Ravens." Announces the sports castor.

"Hey! That sounds like a football game! Can I turn around now?" Diaval calls out as he hears the words from the tv while still turned around.

"Oh yes. You can turn around Corvus." Maleficent yells back completely forgetting about his presence. She turns her head back towards the tv once the detective has turned back around.

"Flacco is in the pocket searching for an opening and is denied! Sacked by Steeler Polamalu! And the football is out! Fumble by the Ravens which it appears that it has been recovered by Steelers. What a show for the Black and Gold team!

Ben Roethlisberger comes back on the field to join the Steelers on the 20 yard line deep in Raven territory. 1st and 10 now."

Big Ben throws a long pass.

"Wow! What a pass by Roethlisberger to Brown who is taking it into the inzone! Touchdown for the Steelers!

That was a beautiful play by Pittsburgh. Much better start than last game, right Cox?"

"Everyone remembers how the last game these 2 went up against each other. 26-6 Ravens, man such a heartbreaking loss for the Steelers." Cox replies.

"Steelers now trying for the extra point with Suisham. He has yet to fail this year.

And it's good. Now, 7-0 Steelers in Pittsburgh at Heinz Field."

The television cuts to commercials.

As soon as the Antonio Brown makes the touchdown, Maleficent is up from her seat dancing, cheering, and yelling with glee on her face.

Diaval stands absolutely stunned by the sight of his boss in such a non-intimidating and serious state, but, to his dis satisfaction, it ends quickly. The moment Thorn turns around and spots Corvus, all evidence of this other side of the woman disappears.

She freezes all her actions and demolishes the signs of all emotion on her face. Her body becomes more ridged and formal much like at work as well.

"What?" Maleficent demands in a cold tone.

"Oh...um...I." The detective stumbles for words, but in the end looks down to the bowl of meat.

"Hmmm." Thorn hums in contemplation on whether or not to tell him not to speak of her actions to his friends.

She does this stuff out of habit. The yelling, cheering, and, yes, dancing too. Her mom was her influence. Wood loved to celebrate when her team made the touchdowns and therefore like mother like daughter. Plus, Maleficent loves to do it in front of her dad to annoy the hell out of him.

The Chief has these thoughts running through her head and decides that Corvus is smart enough to know what the consequences would be if her were to reveal this secret to anyone. Now, the woman plans not to show anymore spirit until the man is gone.

The commercials are still running, so Maleficent walks back into her bedroom to grab her book to read until the game comes back on. She grabs the medium-small sized paperback book and walks back to the living room sitting back down on her couch.

10 minutes later...

"I didn't know you were a Harry Potter fan." Comes a man's voice.

Maleficent jumps in her seat at the statement being that Corvus had not made is presence known and she was very engrossed in her reading.

Thorn had been switching in between reading her book on the commercials and watching the game. Right now it is a commercial and the score on the game is 14-0 Steelers.

"What?" The startled Chief replies unsure exactly what he was talking about.

"The book you're reading is a Harry Potter book and I didn't know you were a fan." Corvus says curiously.

He never thought that his boss would be a child's fantasy book fan. Someone like her, he'd figured was a very serious and depressing tragedy book fan or plain nonfiction. Facts and evidence is what people in his line of work are looking for not fictional and imaginative material. Thorn has always been someone he thought fit in that category. Also, Diaval is trying to get some sort of small talk out of the woman. He is supposed to find some damning information on his boss and what better way to start than to try the little conversations. Simple get to know you kind of talk then slowly advance into the bigger more serious topics. After last time, he learned his lesson to not jump straight to such information because Thorn shuts down and refuses to speak.

"I am not a fan and what are doing here? Why are sitting in the living room?" Maleficent quips back.

Diaval is sitting on the black cushion chair to the left of the couch with the tv on the left.

"I am here because the meatloaf takes 45 minutes to cook in the oven."

Maleficent lets out a frustrated huff at this statement.

Corvus ignores her rude behavior and starts speaking once more.

"Also, come on, Thorn! There is nothing to be ashamed of to say that you like Harry Potter! Millions of people do! And if it is because you are an adult? I am an adult and I still love the Harry Potter series! The books and the movies are wonderful! I still remember going to see the 7th part 2 in theaters so many years ago and the chills I felt when...never mind I'll just stop talking..." Diaval trails off when he sees the villainess shoot him a very very nasty glare. Her eyes are a ferocious dark green, near black, color showing how much fury is currently in this woman. He takes out his iPhone to play some games while he waits for the football game to return.

Once Corvus stopped talking to her, Maleficent returned to her reading. Truth be told, she wasn't technically a fan. Actually, she had never read the books nor saw the movies at all until now. Her dad had forbid such reading and movies because of the "dark" magic in the story. Thorn didn't really care much about the stories for many years because she was totally focused on her one goal. That goal being to go into the FBI as Director. She didn't have time for reading or much of anything else besides studying. She continued to follow her father's request until now. Recently, she had been digging around in a box containing some of her mom's belongings. She came across the copy of Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone. It is very worn out with pages tainted a yellowish color and the spine well bent meaning that it had been read many a time. The woman figured that if her mom liked this book so much then it is worth giving a shot. Maleficent has managed to get to the part in which Harry is entering Hogwarts for the first time. The book is indeed interesting and entertaining, but she won't say that she is a fan because the story has only just begun.

45 minutes later...

"Dinner's ready Thorn!" Diaval calls as he takes out the meatloaf from the oven.

Maleficent puts the book down and heads towards the kitchen to Diaval. He has a small square of meatloaf already on a plate with fork laying on the side.

The Chief takes the plate from his hands and heads back to her couch. She cuts a small piece of the meat and pops it into her mouth.

Corvus follows and sits in the other seat watching his boss as she chews the food. He prays that she is satisfied with the meal.

"Hmmm...This is...pretty good...Corvus. Thank you." Thorn replies in her usual unemotional tone.

The truth is that the meatloaf is very tasty. She hasn't had a nice meal in a very long time at home. Of course, Thorn wasn't about to say that to her detective. That admittance would be a compliment and she still despises this man with a burning passion.

"You're welcome and you can call me Diaval, you know. We are not at work. Plus, no one else will know but you and me, Maleficent." Corvus says politely trying to go for a nice friendly response.

"Well, Corvus, you will still address me by Thorn even out of work." A cold voice fires back.

"You really hate to be casual around anyone, don't you?" The black haired man mumbles under his breath, but not soft enough to not be heard by his boss.

"It's called order, Corvus. Without order then what are we?" And I don't like nor trust you. Maleficent lashes icily and thinks the last bit.

Diaval remains silent deciding that the Chief no long wants to be talked to nor bothered by him. He needs to find more info on his boss, but he doubts that he'll be able to tonight. She seems done for the night as far as talking. He turns his attention to the game. It is currently 28-0 Steelers at the end of the first half.

"You can head home now, Corvus. Thank you for the dinner. I hope that satisfied your need to serve me and that we are now even. See you tomorrow. Goodnight." Maleficent breaks the stagnant air. The tv had just switched to a commercial.

Thorn made her decision while the guy was cooking that Corvus never specified how long he would be "serving" her. She came to the conclusion that it is a one time deal and if he had a secret plan then he would have executed it by now.

"What?!" Diaval yells in total confusion.

"I said that you can go home now and that this has satisfied your need to serve me." The chief replies calmly.

"But, it's the middle of the game, number 1. Number 2, what if I'm not satisfied yet?" The detective protests angrily.

"You never specified how long you needed to serve me so I was assuming that this is all you wanted and this game is pretty much over, Corvus. The Steelers have won this game. It's a blow out. You won't miss anything driving home. Leave or I will punish you." Thorn backlashes.

Diaval lets out a defeated breath and starts to get up.

No, you can't do this. You can't leave her or otherwise you risk endangering yourself with the whole precinct against you. What other options do you have to get any damaging info out her? None. Should this be your only chance to get any dirt one her then you must find a way to stay longer until you find something. Plus, you don't want to miss this game. The game isn't over until it's over. All of a sudden, a new idea popped into the man's head.

"What if I'm a Raven fan?" Diaval questions trying to conceal anything that would give him away of the truth.

He hates and despises the Ravens like any other true Steeler fan would, but for his plan to work, he must make the sacrifice tonight. Support his least favorite team.

"So?"

"So, the game isn't over until the game is over. Every play counts."

"Alright, but you actually think that the Ravens could make a come back from a 28 point deficient? Please, you're dreaming if you actually think that they can win the game." Thorn responds arrogantly.

"No, I am willing to bet on it. I am willing to bet that the Ravens will win this game." Corvus quips back.

"Really? And what would you be willing to bet?" Maleficent asks with interest piqued.

"I am willing to bet that if the Ravens lose then I will never bother you again outside of work. I promise to never ever question you nor interact with you outside of work." The black haired man says smoothly.

"Hmmm...alright and if you win?" Thorn voices curiously.

"You have to let me follow you everywhere as a full time servant to do whatever you need to be done or not like doing yourself and for as long as I wish." Corvus requests speedily.

"You're on!" Maleficent challenges back.

She is very very confident that the Steelers have this game in the bag. That there is no way in hell that the Ravens could even possibly catch up being so far behind. It's not entirely impossible, but very very improbable. In order to make up the lost points, the Ravens would have to make at least 4 touchdowns with the extra point in order to tie the game. That would be assuming that the Steelers didn't score again at all in 2nd half.

"It's settled then." Diaval replies satisfied with Maleficent's response as a true Steeler fan should act.

Real fans of the Steelers, much like himself and Thorn, are not afraid to back down from a challenge as such. Plus, with the huge point difference, it's a pretty guaranteed win. Diaval just prays that this is the one time that the Steelers do fall or that he gets some more info out of the woman while spending this time with her.

11:30 P.M. End of the 4th quarter

"No!" Thorn yells furiously as Flacco runs the ball into the in zone.

"Woohoo!" Corvus shouts joyfully.

The final score is 29-28 Ravens.

Diaval didn't speak with Thorn at all after making the bet because he didn't have to. The Ravens started making a huge come back and the Steelers couldn't seem to break the Raven's defense.

Maleficent has her head down in her hands in disappointment. She can't believe that they lost to this team again. Also, now Covus is going to be following her everywhere she goes for as long as he wants. She is a woman of her word and will take her punishment that she deserves for her foolish decision.

"You win. I'm heading to bed. You can sleep on the couch." Maleficent states in a defeated and tired tone as she got up from her spot on the couch.

"Well, okay. Good night, Thorn." Diaval says kindly.

The chief doesn't respond, but instead ignores and heads on into her bedroom closing her door behind. Wishing that this was all a nightmare.

AN: I hope this chapter was to everyone's satisfaction! Yes, finally started putting them together sorta. It's all a working process. Now, I hope you guys didn't get too confused with the sports talk or that you guys didn't get bored with it. To be truthful, I am a Steelers fan and Maleficent is kinda taking after me. Some of the stuff she did in this chapter is stuff that I do. Anyways, for the sports lingo.

Ben Roethlisberger- Steeler Quarterback or guy who throws the ball off to other teammates for those who don't know what quarterback is.

Flacco- Ravens Quaterback.

Polamalu- Steelers player

Brown- Steelers player

Anyone that has any questions about football feel free to PM and I'll answer best I can.

By the way, did I purposely chose the Ravens as the opposing team because Diaval is a Raven in the movie? No, truth be told, the Steelers and the Ravens are major rivals. Most Steeler fans and Ravens fans would say that including myself. Also, the score 26-6 isn't made up. There was actually a game earlier this season that ended like that with the Ravens winning. :( I watched the game myself and such a sad day it was for the Steelers.:( Didn't even score a touchdown.:( Also, 28-0 after the first half is pretty far ahead in football and usually that signifies a blowout. Though, it is totally possible to comeback! this past weekend I sorta saw a team do just that. Cleveland Browns came back with the same exact score in the end against the Tennessee Titans. Don't believe me? Look up the score yourself. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Until next time. ;)


End file.
